


Attraction

by ladypyrite



Category: Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber
Genre: M/M, Skimbleshanks/Munkustrap - Freeform, Stripper Munkustrap, Yaoi, m/m - Freeform, older/younger relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:40:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25923742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladypyrite/pseuds/ladypyrite
Summary: Skimbleshanks meets Munkustrap at a stripper club and starts a relationship, eventually turning into a sexual one. However, after many months of a relationship with Skimbleshanks and knowing that they love each other, Munkustrap wants him to retire to enjoy the rest of his life. Will Skimbleshanks retire for his lover? It's something that the railway cat doesn't really have to consider.
Relationships: Skimbleshanks/Munkustrap
Kudos: 9





	Attraction

**Author's Note:**

> There really needs to be more Skimbleshanks slash stories out there. I plan to write some Skimbleshanks/Munkustrap one-shots that sort of follow this story. If you want to suggest a one-shot go ahead and hit me up with a private message. I like Skimbleshanks as dominant though. I do hope you like this story and please review if you do.

He entered through the door and into the darkness with the blinking neon lights and soft, but thumping music. In here were strippers, both toms and queens, one gender on the left and the other on the right. Skimbleshanks glanced around and could not find his favorite kitten dancing. This was good because he planned to have him all to himself tonight.

Skimbleshanks walked up to the counter where he found the owner watching his patrons and employees interacting. "Ah...Skimbleshanks. My favorite customer."

He smiled, 'Only because I pay six hundred a night for Munkustrap.' "Good to see you as well. Has Munkustrap arrived yet?"

"Just came in. Should I tell him you're here?"

Skimbleshanks laid out three hundred and looked at the owner, "Yes."

"You know where to go."

He started to walk back to the private rooms where the employees usually gave their patrons lap dances. Skimbleshanks and Munkstrap, though, did much more. That was why he took the room farthest away from the activity. He entered then shut the door behind him. The lighting was low and there was an exceptionally large, dark red plush chair in the center of the room. Next to it was a side table where the patrons could put their wallets or other items. Which, speaking of, he pulled out his wallet and a box containing a diamond-encrusted watch that he got from a jewelry shop on his way back to London and put it on the table. He liked giving his little kitten gifts every time he came home from his shifts.

Skimbleshanks usually waited for a while and he would often daydream about Munkustrap, however, tonight he was remembering the first time he met Munkustrap and how they became lovers with a smile.

xxxx

Skimbleshanks had just got off a long shift and to tell the truth, he was more awake than tired as he walked around London's streets. He didn't want to go back home at this point, but he wanted to do something. This was when neon lights caught his eyes. A sign blinking 'Exotic Dancers' flashed in front of his eyes. Below that, in smaller letters read, 'Both toms and queens.' Well...he'd never been to a strip joint before. Might as well try it once. 

He walked across the street and opened the door then entered the darkness of the strip club. Lights blinded him suddenly as his he entered the main part of the club. His eyes quickly adjusted, and he found a few stages illuminated with overhead lights. He ignored the queens area, he really had no interests in them anyway. Instead he walked over to the toms’ side, which was toward the right side in the club. 

There were so many toms dancing on various poles, but none of them seemed to catch his eye. Yes, they were beautiful and had well-toned bodies, but he wanted to find one that would be worth his time. Skimbleshanks sat towards the back as he eyed the dancers. Minutes passed and he checked his pocket watch a few times before finally, a handsome grey tabby, came out to the stage. His jaw dropped as he looked at this dancer. This one swirled gracefully around the pole, catching it, and sliding down. He made quite a display of himself, not a raunchy one as some of the others were, but showing his well-toned beautiful body in a way that befitted him. It entranced him and he got up from his seat and moved closer to this new dancer.

Munkustrap noticed the new patron among the others. He had never seen him in the club before. He was an older, orange tabby and looked to be a distinguished tom. What was more was that he didn't eye him like the others, he eyed him with appreciation. He turned back to what he was doing and noticed that his other patrons were throwing money at him on the stage. He knelt on the stage and picked up the money and nodded his head at them in thanks before another tom came behind him to take his place. Instead of leaving to go back, he descended off stage and walked up to the new patron. "You must be new here."

Skimbleshanks smiled at him, "Yes. This is my first time visiting this establishment."

"Would you like a private dance?" He offered the distinguished tom.

"I would love one." Skimbleshanks began to pull out his wallet.

"Oh no. You can pay me after."

"I always pay for anything beforehand. Besides, from what I have seen, you deserve a very good tip." Skimble replied as he handed Munkustrap one hundred then closed his wallet and put it back in his pocket.

Munkustrap blinked his eyes twice, a hundred! No customer ever gave him a hundred outright before. It was shocking. He shook his head to clear his thoughts then said, "We have some private areas this way."

Skimbleshanks stood up and said, "Lead the way."

Munkustrap walked ahead and lead Skimbleshanks to a row of private booths. They were like little rooms with only black curtains for covering the entrance. Skimbleshanks smiled as he sat down on the seat and Munkustrap walked up to the pole. He had safely tucked the money he had been given away in the pocket of his jock strap. 'Great place to put it.' He thought with a smile. He then leaned back and watched as the young tom began to dance for him.

Munkustrap knew that he would have to give the distinguished tom the best performance ever. Of course, he always tried to do so, but he never expected him to be so nice. He walked up to the pole, grasped it, and began to swirl around. He hoisted himself up in the air then slid down along it. His left leg reached to stop his progression and his right wrapped around the pole. He looked towards his patron and found that he was smiling at him, his eyes were on his body, but they were not looking on lustfully as some of the patrons did. His were appreciative. 

Skimbleshanks looked up then watched as the grey tabby continued to dance for him. Everlasting...he was perfection in such a beautiful body. If only he could get to know him a little more. Hmm...maybe get a lap dance if they allowed them here. He knew they wouldn't allow any touching, but it would provide some more time with him. He kept his eyes planted on him. Then watched as the dancer suddenly stopped. 

"Are you alright?"

"I'm sorry. I didn't take my break." Munkustrap replied.

"Nothing to be sorry about lad. Sit down." 

Munkustrap sat next to Skimbleshanks, feeling a little uncomfortable, but thankful nonetheless that he could take a break. "Thanks."

"No problem. Do you mind if I ask, what is your name?" Skimbleshanks questioned him. Munkustrap looked toward him with a blush on his face. "Don't worry lad. I'm not a stalker. I find that you are an exceedingly rare type of dancer. Even among your fellow dancers you have a difference about you. I was only wondering."

"No. It's alright. I'm Munkustrap."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Skimbleshanks."

"You look very distinguished Mr. Skimbleshanks. What do you do for a living?" Munkustrap asked curiously.

"Just Skimbleshanks. I work for the train station. I am a type of director of operations for the sleeping car express. Basically, I make sure things don't go wrong." Skimbleshanks replied.

"Is it fun?"

"It can be. Most of the time I'm busy keeping everyone in line." He added with a laugh.

Munkustrap smiled at the older tom, "How long are you usually gone?"

"Most of the month. I get a week off then start back on my shift again." 

"It sounds hard. Is it worth it?" He questioned, sounding genuinely interested.

"Yes. I've worked for the train station since I was a young lad like yourself. I have loved my job since I started. It does keep me away for a long time, but it is fun to ride the train and see new places."

"It sounds fun." Munkustrap said with a smile. "Thanks for letting me rest for a while."

"It's no problem. Dancing, in any form, must be tiring."

"It can be." He replied with a nod.

"Would you mind obliging me with one more dance?" Skimbleshanks asked the grey tabby.

"Of course. No problem!" Munkustrap began to walk towards the pole.

"No lad. I was wondering if you do lap dances here."

"Oh. Yes." He blushed. "Of course, we do. However, we have to go to the back, and you can't touch."

"I figured touching would be against the rules." The older tabby said with a laugh. He stood up and began to follow the grey tabby to the back of the club. Munkustrap opened the door to the furthest room and let Skimbleshanks in first. He then closed the door behind him with a soft click. Skimbleshanks looked around and found a sparsely decorated room. It held an extra-large, dark red armchair. A side table sat next to it. There were low lights above them to make a quite different effect from the area in the front. 

"Please, sit down." Munkustrap offered.

"Thank you." Skimbleshanks made himself comfortable in the overly large chair. He pulled out his wallet and Munkustrap made to protest. "No. I always pay before I receive." He then handed Munkustrap another hundred then set his wallet on the table next to the chair.

"I appreciate it." The grey tabby replied with a blush. He then put the money in the pocket of his jock strap and made ready to give his patron the best lap dance of his life. Munkustrap was slightly nervous as he rounded the chair, slightly touching Skimbleshanks' shoulders then finally climbing on top of his lap.

Skimbleshanks smiled to himself then said, "So you can touch me?"

Munkustrap smiled back, "It's allowed. Our patrons just can't touch us. They used to be allowed to, but there was a queen that was almost raped a year ago. So that was how the no touching rule was implemented."

"That's terrible." Skimbleshanks replied with a frown.

"Yeah. She quit afterwards...anyway..." Munkustrap returned to the task at hand. He shifted his hips and began to rotate them over the older tom's lap. 

Skimbleshanks watched as Munkustrap placed his hands on the arms of the chair and used them to push his body up against him. He itched to pull the younger tom against him, but rules were rules. It was obvious that he knew what he was doing. The grey tabby was certainly turning him on, and he wasn't sure if it was on purpose or not.

Munkustrap went back to rotating his hips above Skimbleshanks' hips and while doing this he leaned in next to his ear and asked, "Am I doing a good job?"

The older tabby laughed, "You have no idea." Skimbleshanks thought to himself, 'Those hips could be put to better use.' He shouldn't have such lecherous thoughts, but he couldn't help feeling that way. The younger tabby was a tease.

"Good." He purred softly.

"You know lad, you're making it hard for me to keep my hands to myself."

"I'm sorry." Munkustrap replied with a soft laugh. He gave one last rotation then began to slip off. 

"I'm sure." Skimbleshanks laughed as well. He watched as Munkustrap stood in front of him and felt a sense of hunger. Which was only going to be satisfied by visiting Munkustrap more often.

"I hope I did a good job."

"Much more than expected. You have set the bar exceedingly high for others. I will definitely be back. Hopefully, I will see you again."

Munkustrap blushed, "I would enjoy entertaining you again Skimbleshanks."

xxxx

The door opened, shaking Skimbleshanks out of his thoughts. It then closed and there before him stood Munkustrap. He wore a jock strap, but that was all that covered his beautiful body. "Hello." He let out a deep purr. Skimbleshanks couldn't help but feel so attracted to his little kitten. He loved him so much. "I don't know why you wear that."

Munkustrap laughed as he walked forward. "I have to give some sense of propriety." He took it off and flung it over on the floor in a random area. 

"Propriety? It's a strip club." Skimbleshanks laughed softly. "But then again, I don't want anyone to see you except myself."

The grey tabby blushed as he climbed on Skimbleshanks' lap. They touched noses briefly before Skimbleshanks' hands went to Munkustrap's behind and began to massage the cheeks roughly. Oh, how he had missed running his hands along Munkustrap's ass and grasping his cheeks tightly. Above him, he heard the younger tabby moan low in his throat. He could smell Munkustrap's arousal already and it was beginning to make him want to take his kitten roughly. He paused for a moment and said, "I got you a present."

"Wha? What?" Munkustrap asked. Almost as if coming out of a dream.

"I got you a present." Skimbleshanks replied as he picked up the box and handed it to Munkustrap.

Munkustrap opened it and found a diamond-encrusted watch. "Oh, Everlasting Skimbleshanks. I get teased enough about your gifts. Plus, my safety deposit box is filling up at the bank."

"Teased?" Skimbleshanks asked.

"Well everyone thinks you're like my sugar daddy. They say if you weren’t, I wouldn't be getting such nice gifts. They also think I'm a whore for selling my body. I try to tell them they're wrong about both, but they won't listen."

Skimbleshanks nearly hissed as he asked, "Have you told your manager?"

"He just tells me to ignore it." Munkustrap replied.

"Damn little brats. They're just jealous."

"I know, but..."

"You're unhappy." Skimbleshanks put in.

"Yes...I mean..."

The older tabby tilted his partner's face up to look at him. "Tell me what you want love. I will give it to you."

"I'm afraid you won't." Munkustrap replied.

"Try me."

"Well...I...will you let me come with you on the train?"

Skimbleshanks shook his head 'no' and Munkstrap sighed sadly. "I won't let you come on the train because I will retire."

"Retire! But I don't want you to leave your job because of me." The grey tabby responded as he looked at Skimbleshanks in surprise.

He laughed softly, "I'm not leaving my job because of you Munkustrap. Besides, I deserve to retire early and partake in what I have been missing." He eyed Munkustrap with a hungry look.

"But how will you live if you don't have a job?"

"My love, I was young like you once. However, I had an older tom guide me in the ways of finance...and sexuality, when I began working. I have several bank accounts plus stocks and bonds." 

"So, you're set for life?" Munkustrap asked.

"And then some." Skimble replied with a smile. "I need you to do me one favor."

"Anything."

"I need to give two week’s notice for my retirement. Then I can come and take you away from this place. Do you think you can last that long?"

"Oh yes." The grey tabby replied as he bent forward and kissed Skimbleshanks on his lips. "Thank you." He said when they parted.

"When you come to my den you the first thing I'm going to do is have you lay on my bed while I taste you all over." Skimbleshanks murmured in Munkustrap's ear.

Munkustrap blushed, "Really?"

"I have all sorts of things that I want to do with you. Not just sex related. However, we will have to wait till later. Now, I want a taste of my sweet little kitten."

Skimbleshanks pressed his lips against Munkustrap's, his tongue thrust into the grey tabby's mouth. He tasted the familiar mouth with relish. The younger tom moaned as he swept his tongue against the other's and reluctantly had to draw back for air. They panted harshly as they slowly regained their breath. Skimbleshanks reached around and grasped Munkustrap's ass. His hands began massaging the globes roughly as he lowered his head and rubbed his fangs against his lover's neck.

The grey tabby arched in pleasure. His tail swung about relaying how good his older lover made him feel. Skimbleshanks was so much more experienced than he was and always made him feel so pleasured. When Skimbleshanks' fangs rubbed against his neck, it not only felt good, but he knew that Skimbleshanks was marking him for his own. He loved it. He loved how every time he could be made to feel more and more beautiful.

Skimbleshanks heard his little kitten purr softly in pleasure as he nipped along the younger tabby's collarbone. He loved hearing the soft moans and purrs as he nipped and licked down Munkustrap's chest. His fingers moving nimbly, though not as they used to be when he was younger. A thumb ran over his partner's left nipple and he could hear another purr. Aha, one of his kitten's favorite sweet spots.

Munkustrap pressed his hands against Skimbleshanks' shoulders as he felt the older tabby's lips close over his nipple and began to lick the fur around it to expose more of the flesh. He looked down and watched for a moment before he felt a gentle yet firm nip make him arch his back in pleasure. He felt Skimbleshanks withdraw his lips and he felt momentarily disappointed. "I always enjoy hearing you. You're so beautiful Munkustrap. Are you ready?"

"You know you'll need to stretch me."

Skimbleshanks chuckled softly in Munkustrap's ear, "I never forget. You always feel so good when I come back. So tight." He slowly pushed a hand between them and inserted one finger into Munkustrap's hole. Munkustrap moaned softly as he felt Skimbleshanks insert yet another finger into his body. Everlasting, it felt so good. Skimbleshanks inserted a third then finally, a fourth finger. By now, Munkustrap was grinding against Skimbleshanks fingers. The grey tabby purred as he tried to get some more friction from the fingers that were in his hole. The older tabby laughed softly as he pulled his fingers out, "Ready for something a bit bigger?"

"Doesn't it look like it?" Munkustrap asked rhetorically.

"Take it for me. I want to feel you around me. So nice and tight."

"Mmmm..." The younger tabby moaned as he grasped Skimbleshanks hard member and rotated his hips then began to sink slowly on his member. Finally, he had Skimbleshanks all the way in his body and it felt so damned good. Munkustrap leaned forward and grasped his older counterpart's shoulders as Skimbleshanks took hold of his hips and began to thrust up hard into Munkustrap's body.

Everlasting, Munkustrap was tight and he was pure perfection. So tight, so fucking perfect. He thrust up hard into the willing body as he held the grey tabby close to him. He reached between them and grasped Munkustrap's member, pumping it in time with his thrusts. Munkustrap arched forward, making it easier for Skimbleshanks to pleasure him. He rotated over the head of Skimbleshanks member, trying to find the right spot that would ultimately lead him to his orgasm.

Skimbleshanks reached down between them and wrapped his left hand around Munkustrap's member while wrapping his right arm around the grey tabby's back. He then began to pump his member slowly at first, but then he began to become quicker as his member reached Munkustrap's prostrate and he thrust up harder. 

Munkustrap grasped Skimbleshanks' shoulders and felt mixed sensations all over his body. He was hot and it seemed as if pure fire was in his veins. Skimbleshanks' cock thrust up against his prostrate making him feel as if he was in pure heaven. He was so close, and he could feel himself tightening as the older tabby pumped his member hard. "Oh Everlasting!"

The orange tabby felt Munkustrap clench hard around his member and he moaned low in his throat. His kitten came hard, clenching tightly around Skimbleshanks' hard member and spilling into his hand. Skimbleshanks moaned again then thrust up one final time and spilled his seed into Munkustrap’s beautiful body. 

He leaned forward, weak and satisfied, and wrapped his arms around Skimbleshanks' neck. Munkustrap felt Skimbleshanks pull out of his body and wrap his arms around his lower back. They were panting softly. "Mmmm..." Munkustrap murmured. 

"Felt good?" Skimbleshanks asked.

"Oh, so good. You're so big Skimbleshanks...and so much more experienced."

The orange tabby laughed softly as he looked at Munkustrap, "You know how to boost a tom's confidence."

"Everlasting, it's the damned truth. I've never been with a tom bigger than you."

Skimbleshanks suddenly frowned at the thought of any other tom taking Munkustrap. Munkustrap was his and he would stay that way. "Good." He purred. "Now, we'll have some more fun in a few, but until then I need to go over our future with you."

xxxx

Three Weeks Later

Skimbleshanks re-entered the strip club. This would be the very last time and the last night Munkustrap would ever have to see this seedy place. "Skimbleshanks!" The manager waved him over. "Shall I get Munkustrap for you?"

"Yes...and make sure he gets all of his things."

The manager looked at him curiously, "Okay."

Skimbleshanks merely smirked as the manager went in the back to get Munkustrap. He put his hand in his pocket and felt the box that he was going to present to his beautiful kitten...well he supposed he should stop calling Munkustrap that. His partner. In the box was an engagement ring. It was a simple gold ring with an aquamarine stone set in the middle. It matched Munkustrap's eyes perfectly. 

"Skimbleshanks, you're here!" Munkustrap cried out as he ran up to his lover. He didn't care about the stares from the customers or workers.

"I told you I'd be back." Skimbleshanks said as he wrapped his arms around Munkustrap and gave him a kiss. He pulled back then said, "Tonight is your final night here. We're leaving."

"What?" The manager asked.

"I'm not working here anymore. You see Skimbleshanks retired and I'm going to be his lover. What you and the others didn't realize is that he was never my sugar daddy, he's always been my lover." Munkustrap replied with a smirk.

"Which reminds me." Skimbleshanks said as he pulled the box out of his pocket. He opened the box and presented it to his lover. "Will you?"

"Oh Everlasting! Yes!" Munkustrap shouted then kissed Skimbleshanks on the lips. He separated quickly then allowed Skimbleshanks to put the ring on his finger.

The orange tabby then turned to the manager and laid six hundred on the counter. "It's been worth it all this time." He then turned back to his newly engaged partner and they walked out the door to start the new life together.


End file.
